


Good Boy

by nondairyogurt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Baekhyun, But Also Possible Fic, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Omega Baekhyun, Possible Drabble Collection, Rimming, Smut, Top Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nondairyogurt/pseuds/nondairyogurt
Summary: Chanyeol likes the taste of his mate.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i wish the description could be more interesting but that's literally all this drabble is. this is also the first thing i've got around to posting after a few years hiatus. please be kind to me!

Chanyeol's lips tickle his skin when they drag down below his navel. A soft breathless giggle leaves Baekhyun at first, the tinkling sound turning into a harsh exhale the next second. Baekhyun’s legs bend at the knees and his plush thighs dip inwards as he curls in on himself, the sensation of wet heat sucking on the puckered skin between his asscheeks too much and all too fast.

His lover's thick fingers dip into the fat of his thighs and pull them away from the head settled between his legs, forcing them outward and down towards the mattress. Baekhyun feels a pull in his groin and a slight ache in his inner thighs, but the strain somehow makes him feel even better, even sexier, as he's spread open and on display.

Baekhyun quivers each time Chanyeol’s tongue strokes over his sopping wet hole, more evidence of his arousal drooling out and mixing with saliva. It’s hot and messy, and Baekhyun likes it that way as much as he knows Chanyeol does.

His shaking hands find their way down from the pillow to Chanyeol’s dark locks, running his slender fingers through the curly mess. The tall man’s hair is damp from sweat, from being down where Baekhyun feels the hottest.

A strong suck has Baekhyun fisting and pulling at the alpha’s hair before he can stop himself. Chanyeol grunts from below and takes Baekhyun’s hands away from his scalp, guiding them to the smaller’s own thighs.

“Hold these and keep them spread,” Chanyeol orders, using an impatient and demanding tone that has Baekhyun whimpering and quickly obeying his command.

The omega holds his thighs up towards his chest and lifts his head, straining his neck to see what his mate is doing not because he’s all that curious, but because the sight of having his alpha between his legs is one of his biggest turn-ons.

Baekhyun feels hands grabbing his ass more than he sees it, feels thumbs pressing into the slick skin near his hole, feels them slip and hook into his rim. Chanyeol presses in deeper then pulls, and oh.

Baekhyun’s sex is stretched open and the sensation of Chanyeol’s warm breath against the beginnings of his inner walls makes him whine. And then Chanyeol is leaning back in, pressing his face closer against his body, snugly up against his tense balls. The sound of slurping reaches Baekhyun’s ears right before Chanyeol suddenly spits the mixture of saliva and self-secreted slick back into him.

“Yeol!” Baekhyun cries, astonished, throwing his head back against the pillow, his heart beating in his ears and face flushing red in shame for enjoying such a lewd act.

Chanyeol’s satisfied chuckle vibrates against his hole and he squirms, embarrassingly close to coming and nothing of substantial size has yet to be inside him. Baekhyun needs more, however doesn’t need to ask because his alpha already knows. After being together for so long, it’s only natural Chanyeol has come to know of all his mate's little ticks, like a sixth sense he’s come to possess after much trial and error.

Three of Chanyeol’s fingers slide into Baekhyun at once with ease. Baekhyun’s hands slip from his thighs and grab at Chanyeol’s shoulders as the alpha moves up his body to be face to face with him. The taller uses the arm not between their bodies to hold himself up and keep from crushing the dainty body beneath his.

He stares down into Baekhyun’s eyes and watches the smaller’s expressions change once his fingers begin to move, pinpointing the spot that makes Baekhyun’s whole body sing, and relentlessly thrusting his fingers against it with each push inwards.

Baekhyun moans start to turn into long whines high in pitch, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s. It feels incredibly intimate yet so damn dirty at the same time.

“Hmm, oh fuck—fuck me.”

“Yeah? Right there?” Chanyeol taunts, playing along and nuzzling his nose against the other’s, lips open and just barely touching.

“Gonna come for me, omega?”

“Yes, oh yes,” Baekhyun breathes into Chanyeol’s mouth, digging his heels into the bed and arching his back the further he’s wound up.

His hole contracts around Chanyeol’s fingers, but the alpha’s hand is moving too quickly, too aggressively for the set pace to be affected. It only takes a few more firm strokes before Baekhyun can’t take anymore and his orgasm hits him. His mouth opens in a silent cry and his entire body shakes, hands forcefully gripping thick biceps and legs closing around the form settled between them.

Chanyeol refuses to cease the movement of his fingers until nothing else comes out of Baekhyun other than horse cries begging him to stop. He gives his mate time to recover before he slips his fingers out slowly, wiping them against Baekhyun’s inner thigh and grabbing for the outer, stroking his skin in an act of comfort.

“You did such a good job, baby,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's cheek where tears have begun to dry.

Baekhyun opens his eyes and a smiles dopey smile, disorientated from his release and overstimulation.

“Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn’t entirely sure where to end it. i did want to almost continue but i also really wanted to post something. please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
